User blog:Redfern123/My favorite cats-my least favorite cats-In order!
My Favorite Cats (in order-from top to bottom) Feathertail Hollyleaf Cinderheart Bluestar Dovewing Lionblaze Graystripe Brightheart Cinderpelt Leafpool Silverstream Squirrelflight Briarlight Spottedleaf Cloudtail Brambleclaw Ivypool Brook Where Small Fish Swim Tawnypelt Jayfeather Firestar Snowfur Stormfur Mistystar Sorreltail Blossomfall* Leafstar Sandstorm Whitewing Ashfoot Echosong Moonflower Bumblestripe Flametail Yellowfang Birchfall* Brackenfur Mothwing Dustpelt Ferncloud Honeyfern Whitestorm Billystorm Cherrytail Ebonyclaw Willowbreeze Willowshine Graypool Crookedstar Crowfeather Ravenpaw Longtail Stonefur Barley Lionheart Teller of the Pointed Stones (Half Moon) Rainfur Littlecloud Tallstar Willowpelt Runningwind Goldenflower *doing things that irritate them, so, I might not like them at the end Cats that I like but aren't really my favorites (not in order + reasons why they aren't in favorites) Barkface-he was okay when he did do stuff but he didn't do anything a lot Birdflight-she was nice and I felt bad for her but was only saw her in field guides Birdpaw-I like her but since she is in SkyClan I don't see her that offen Bouncefire-see above Brambleberry-she was nice in CP but I didn't see her that offen Brightspirit-she's nice but we don't know a lot about her past Brindleface-she was nice but sometimes a little too nice Cherrypaw-maybe I will add her to my favorites list once she does more Cloudstar-see birdflight Clovertail-see birdpaw Creekfeather-see birdpaw Dappletail-she was nice but didn't do a lot Deadfoot-he was nice but we didn't see him all that much Dove's Wing-she's nice but she didn't talk a lot Echomist-she was so sweet and I wish we could've seen more of her Fallen Leaves-he's cool and all but we don't see him that much Fallowfern-see birdpaw Featherwhisker-he was awesome in BP but we didn't see anything of him in later books Firekit-maybe once he gets older I'll like him more cause he'll do more Foxleap-I love him but they need to do more with him Frecklewish-see birdpaw Frostfur-I would've like her more if maybe she came to the lake and did more but she stayed behind and that was last we saw of her Gorsepaw-I would've liked him more if he would've lived to be a warrior and done more Hailstar-he was cool but he didn't do much Halftail-he wasn't in it enough to be my favorite Harrykit-see Firekit Hazeltail-see foxleap Hollykit-if she would've lived to be an apprentice and then warrior she could've been one of my favorites Honeypaw-see birdpaw Icecloud-see foxleap Jay's Wing-see dove's wing Larchkit-see hollykit Lark That Sings at Dawn-see firekit Leopardfoot-if she would have been in later books maybe I'd like her more Lilykit-see firekit Mintfur (SkyClan)-see birdpaw Molepaw (OOTS)-see cherrypaw Morningflower-she was cool but she didn't do much Mosskit-see hollykit Mosspelt-she was all nice to Mistystar and stuff but doesn't do much Mousefur-I like her but she's irritating sometimes Mousewhisker-see foxleap Mudfur-he was cool but didn't do much Night of No Stars-I would've liked her more but she's in the tribe so i don't see her very offen Nettlesplash-see birdpaw Nightstar-he was cool but didn't do much Oakheart-he was okay but sometimes her irritated me One-eye-she was okay but she didn't do much Patchfoot-see birdpaw Patchpelt-he didn't do much to be a favorite Petaldust-she was nice and stuff but we only saw her in one book Petalfur-I loved her on the beaver journey but she didn't do anything after that Pine That Clings to Rock-see firekit Plumwillow-see birdpaw Poppydawn-I would've liked her more if she were in later books Poppyfrost-see foxleap Princess-she was nice but sometimes irritating Purdy-he gets on my nerves occasionally Rabbitleap-see birdpaw Rainwhisker-they didn't do enough with him before he died Reedwhisker-he's cool but doesn't do much Rippletail-he was cool on the beaver journey but he died so he didn't get a chance to grow on me Rockshade-see birdpaw Rosepetal-see foxleap Rosetail-she was really cool but she was only in one book Runningnose-he was cool but grosses me out sometimes Sagepaw-see birdpaw Sandypaw-see birdpaw Sasha-she was nice but bothers me sometimes Sedgewhisker-see petalfur Seedkit-see firekit Shellheart-he was cool but was only in one book Shrewpaw-maybe if he would've become a warrior and lived longer I would've liked him Skywatcher-he was cool but weird someties Smallear-he was nice but didn't do much Snowkit-see hollykit Sootfur-he didn't do enough before he died to grow on me Sparrowpelt-see birdpaw Speckletail-she was nice but irritating some times Stonepelt-he was cool but he was only in one book Stormkit-see firekit Sunfish-she was awesome but she was only in one book Sunstar-he was cool but only in one book Sweetpaw-they didn't do enough with her before she died Swiftbreeze-she was only in one book but she was nice Swiftpaw-see shrewpaw Tadpole-see hollykit Tallpoppy-she was nice but she doesn't do much Talon of Swooping Eagle-see night of no stars Teller of the Pointed Stones (Crag)-see night of no stars Thornclaw-see foxleap Thrushpelt-he was really cool but he was only in one book Tinycloud-see birdpaw Toadstep-see foxleap Waspwhisker-see birdpaw Whitetail-see petalfur Cats I have conflicting emotions about and reasons why Dawnpelt-just leave jayfeather alone and you can come back to my "like" list Tigerheart-you need to apologize for kidnapping ivypool and leave the DF but at this point i feel dovewing deserves better Millie-you were cool and then you just got so irritating Heathertail-you were nice but now you are all friendly with breezepelt and you hate Lionblaze...... Daisy-she's like okay but sometimes she irritates me Cats I hate their guts out (In order from top to bottom + reasons why I don't like them) Tigerstar-this is so obvious i'm not going into detail Brokentail-kit murderer! Breezepelt-and breezepelt fell out of a tree! Scourge-do I have to explain Ashfur-you should've went to the DF Hawkfrost-like father like son Darkstripe-you fight against thunderclan with tigerstar and when he dies you fight with bloodclan who killed him.... you have no loyalty Thistleclaw-you evil punk, i hate you Clawface-MY SPOTTEDLEAF IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU Mapleshade-grrrrrrr i could just sink my "claws" in you Mudclaw-you stupid, tallstar chose onestar, i hate both of you Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)-you didn't even care that Feathertail died for you and it was your fault Antpelt-you train with the dark forest and when they kill you, you go to them Blackstar-STONEFUR IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU and you were deputy to Tigerstar and Brokentail Sol-leave the clans alone and let them believe in starclan Nightcloud-you irk me in ways i can't explain Rainflower-evil kit neglector Pinestar-you loser, you are such a coward, you left the clan and your mate!!! Leopardstar-you were so cute as a kit and now you are the queen of buttheadedness Hawkheart-MY MOONFLOWER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU Onestar-you were awesome-then you got power....... Bone-MY WHITESTORM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU Russetfur-you were irritating and made Berrykit lose his tail and tried to kill firestar Jaggedtooth-your a cowardous traitor Stormtail-kit neglector! Sharpclaw-he's not worth being a deputy Stripes-leave the tribe alone Stick-he killed his daughter! And he was a jerk to SkyClan! Goosefeather-he's nuts and irritating Berrynose-he's such a pain Harveymoon-they are lazy and don't deserve to be warriors Macgyver-he and harveymoon tie and are for the same reason Lizardstripe-she's the only reason Brokentail is evil Spiderleg-he's annoying Cats I hate just because they are in the Dark Forest even though they didn't do anything Maggottail Shredtail Silverhawk Snowtuft Sparrowfeather They must be evil cause they are in the DF and I hate everyone evil, so..... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts